Adam´s Song
by Ira Weasley
Summary: Uma song com Rony. Tá triste......bom, sou pessima pra escrever isso...é a primeira vez q eu posto aki! Espero q gostem! Reviewww por favoor!


Lá estava ele, com 22 anos, trancando na sala de estar de sua casa. Ele fora feliz. Fora...sua vida estava um caos fazia exatos cinco anos. Desde que terminou Hogwarts. Seu melhor amigo morreu e seu grande amor o deixou.  
  
"I never thought I'd die alone I laughed the loudest, who'd have known? I traced the cord back to the wall No wonder it was never plugged in at all"  
  
Seu nome? Ronald Weasley. Harry morreu logo após matar Voldemort. Estava sem forças. Harry morreu em seus braços. A última frase de Harry à ele foi :' Cuide de Gina por mim...diga a ela que eu a amo. Viva vida meu amigo. Viva ela por mim...' Hermione e ele ficaram juntos do 5° ao 7° ano de Hogwarts. Na plataforma 9 ¹/2 Hermione disse que os dois não podiam mais ficar juntos. Que ela não gostava mais dele. Que só queria como amigo. Ele nunca pode perdoa-la. Ele a amava. Mas agora nada fazia mais sentindo. Ele estava deprimido  
  
"I took my time, I hurried up The choice was mine, I didn't think enough I'm too depressed to go on You'll be sorry when I'm gone"  
  
Agora ele olhava para o revolver que estava na sua frente. Todas as imagens felizes, tristes e emocionantes passavam pela sua cabeça agora. Desde dos 17 anos que ele não era feliz. Todos o abandonaram. Ele ainda viviam a sombras de seus irmãos: Gui ainda trabalhava pra Gringotes, mas agora como diretor. Carlinhos tinha se aposentado devido a fortes queimaduras, mas a Sra. Weasley se orgulhava muito dele. Percy era quase Ministro da Magia. Fred e Jorge estava milionários com a loja de Logros e Gina, agora, trabalhava no Ministério. E ele?? Ninguém nunca se importou com ele. Com o que ele sentia ou fazia...sempre viveu as sombras de todo mundo.  
  
"I never conquered, rarely came 16 just held such better days Days when I still felt alive We couldn't wait to get outside"  
  
Ele não sentia mais vontade de viver...não via graça em nada. Sua vida foi resumida em uma viagem. A viagem do fracasso....para que viver?? O tour já tinha acabado. Ele não conseguia sobreviver. Sua casa era o único lugar existente no mundo para ele. Não queria saber de mais nada...  
  
"The world was wide, too late to try The tour was over, we'd survived I couldn't wait 'til I got home To pass the time in my room alone  
  
I never thought I'd die alone Another six months, I'll be unknown Give all my things to all my friends You'll never step foot in my room again"  
  
Ele nunca pensou que iria morrer sozinho. Hermione estava sempre em sua mente. Os dois velhinhos deitados na cama. Morrendo juntos e felizes. Mas fôra tudo um sonho. Só um sonho. Ele iria morrer. Se não fosse agora, quando seria??? Não queria ter que viver mais 22 anos. Para ele, daqui a um tempo todos vão esquece-lo mesmo...alias todos já o tinham esquecido. Para que atrasar as coisas?  
  
"You'll close it off, board it up Remember the time that I spilled the cup Of apple juice in the hall Please tell mom this is not her fault . I never conquered, rarely came 16 just held such better days Days when I still felt alive We couldn't wait to get outside "  
  
'Espero que lembrem de mim em dias felizes...se é que vão lembrar de mim', pensava ele. A culpa não foi de ninguém. Apenas dele. Ele que se envolveu demais com Hermione, ele que fugiu quando Harry precisou, ele que nunca mais procurou ninguém da família. Ele quem quis se esquecido. Agora sim, nada mais fazia sentindo. O mundo vai ser melhor sem ele. Ele será melhor sem o mundo.  
  
"The world was wide, too late to try The tour was over, we'd survived I couldn't wait 'til I got home To pass the time in my room alone "  
  
Iria encontrar seu amigo. Iria ser feliz outra vez. Rony olhou mais uma vez para o revolver. Não podia morrer assim...sem nenhuma palavra. Pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever.  
  
"I never conquered, rarely came Tomorrow holds such better days Days when I can still feel alive When I can't wait to get outside"  
  
'Mãe, pai, meus irmão, Hermione, Sei que vocês não devem estar sentindo minha falta ou se perguntando porque fiz isso. Eu não agüento mais. Minha vida está arruinada a 5 anos. E vocês só me perguntavam 'Ei, Rony, que foi?? Se anima, cara!!'. A 3 anos perdi meu melhor amigo e a 5 o amor da minha vida. Não foi fácil. Harry morreu nos meus braços. Eu ia ajuda-lo, mas fiquei com medo e fugi...me arrependi e quando voltei já era tarde demais. Hermione, sei que você não vai ler isso, mas EU TE AMO. Sempre vou te amar. Esperei você esse tempo todo. Mas você não veio. Então vou te esperar. Não aqui, mas em outro lugar. Sempre vou te amar...Sempre. Mãe, você não tem culpa. Saiba disso. Fui eu quem arruinou minha própria vida. Eu quem fui covarde e não lutei pelo o que eu queria. Eu te amo mãe, e sempre vou orar por você. Pai, obrigado por tudo....te amo!! Fred e Jorge, Sorte!!!!! Percy, seja um bom Ministro!!!! Gui e Carlinhos, amo vocês caras. Gina, minha irmanzinha. Vou estar do lado do Harry olhando você. Seja feliz. Saiba que eu te amo muito!!! Podem fazer o que quizer com a minha casa...não estou mais aqui... Adeus!!! Amo vocês!!!!  
  
Ronald Weasley'  
  
"The world is wide, the time goes by The tour is over, I've survived I can't wait 'til I get home To pass the time in my room alone"  
  
Rony enrolou o pergaminho, colocou em cima da mesa e pegou a arma. A última coisa que foi ouvida naquela sala foi o barulho de um tiro ecoando... *************************************************************** Tradução de Adam´s Song:  
  
CANÇÃO DE ADAM  
  
Eu nunca pensei que iria morrer sozinho Eu ri o mais alto possível, quem iria imaginar? Eu trouxe a corda de volta ao muro Não se preocupe, ninguém ligava para mim mesmo . Eu tomei meu tempo, eu me apressei A escolha foi minha, eu não pensei o suficiente Estou muito deprimido para continuar(a vida) Você será perdoado(a) quando eu partir . Eu nunca venci, raramente participava Com 16 eu tinha dias muito melhores Dias em que eu ainda me sentia vivo Nós não podíamos esperar para sair lá fora . O mundo já foi melhor, mas já é muito tarde para voltar O tour acabaria, eu iria sobreviver Eu não agüentaria esperar, fui para casa Passar o tempo na minha sala, sozinho . Eu nunca pensei que eu iria morrer só Outros 6 meses, eu serei desconhecido Dê todas as minhas coisas para os meus amigos Nunca mais colocarei o pé na minha sala de novo . Você irá fechá-la, abandoná-la Lembre-se do tempo em que eu derramava a taça De suco de maçã no hall Por favor diga a minha mãe que não foi culpa dela . Eu nunca venci, raramente participava Com 16 eu tinha dias muito melhores Dias em que eu ainda me sentia vivo Nós não podíamos esperar para sair lá fora . O mundo está melhor e o tempo se vai com ele O tour acabou, nós sobrevivemos Eu não agüento esperar, vou para casa Passar o tempo na minha sala, sozinho . Eu nunca venci, raramente participava Amanhã terei um dia melhor Dias em que eu posso sentir vivo Nós não podíamos esperar para sair lá fora . O mundo está melhor, o tempo se vai O tour acabou, eu sobrevivi Não posso esperar até ir para casa Passar o tempo na minha sala, sozinho 


End file.
